


Heart Locket

by ChopperBoo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, ITS JUST RANBOO BEING INSECURE I SWEAR, Light Angst, M/M, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopperBoo/pseuds/ChopperBoo
Summary: Ranboo gives Tubbo a heart locket.Tubbo wants to gift him something too.What the fuck, my fanfic is more platonic than their streams wth. This fic wasn't even written to be read as platonic I'm mad
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 28
Kudos: 379





	Heart Locket

**Author's Note:**

> they married yesterday and said it wasnt platonic i hate it here they're writing the fanfic themselves what in the wattpad fic is this
> 
> uhm, I would say antis don't interact but I don't really care its not even romantic I TRIED TO, so there's that  
> also thank you rookie my beloved <3 (they proof-read this and helped me <3<3)
> 
> I'm going to do some kind of sequel or spin-off to this, but idk
> 
> ENJOY AND GIVE ME KUDOS, IT MAKES ME HAPPY

Ranboo was thinking about making merch, a good merch, not just a logo, that's just too boring and simple. He had a few ideas that none of his friends had thought of yet, he was really excited. He wanted his merch to be really cool, he wanted it to be perfect. He always has some kind of brainstorm at 3 am, which wasn't good because he forgets half of the ideas by the time he wakes up. He was going through Twitter liking and scrolling his timeline, everyone was so talented, he felt really grateful for his fanbase. Then he saw a gif; "Ranboo, my beloved". He has already seen it multiple times, but this time was different.

Locker. Heart lockers. For merch.

"Oh my goodness, I'm a genius." Literally, no one has ever done that (they have), it was a revolutionary idea, he was so smart.

Then he stopped.

The quality, the price, he had to contact people to make those specifics lockets.

Of course, there's a reason why no one has ever done that, 'genius'. (Shut up)

"Well, that sucks."

He went to sleep and woke up thinking about the locket. It was such a good idea but it was so complicated to make it his merch, he had to hire a good company who made good quality lockets and could make it like wanted to, and then he had to so see what price he should set it as to make it as accessible as possible for his fanbase, then see if the lockets could be engraved in the same company or if he had to hire someone else to do it: Also he probably had to print a lot of ranboo pictures and make sure all of them were perfect, then assemble all that and look if there wasn't any problem with shipping the merch everywhere. 

It was too much work, and he was feeling really lazy lately. Also, he wanted his fanbase to have the access to his merch equally.

Ugh, too much work. Way more cons than pros.

He stopped thinking about the locket at noon, he distracted himself editing one of his videos. (He had so much editing to do, he really had to focus on that). Then he streamed, watched a movie with Tubbo, and slept. He didn't think about the locket the rest of that day.

  
He started thinking about the locket again. (He was lying to himself, the idea never left the back of his mind).

What if he made a giveaway? It'll be like a special item, but what if some people would try to sell it or buy it, what if the winners of the giveaways wouldn't actually want it? It would be a mess. Ok, bad idea, scratch that one. Ugh, but maybe his fanbase would be sad if they didn't get one and that would create some kind of superiority, yeah, Twitter scary, scratch that. Or maybe he could only make a few ones to-

Oh.

He could make one for Tubbo! He could just make some customized merch for his friends and ship them to their houses as a surprise, alongside more normal merch.

... Oh.

No, he didn't just snatch someone else's idea, he would never do that.

"No, I would never." Ranboo said to himself, covering his giggles with his hand (he would, and he did. Sorry Dream).

He started searching through his browser.

He called a jewelry store and send him the inscription he wanted them to engrave ("Ranboo, my beloved." "..." "..." "Ron what?" "...I'll send the inscriptions through messages" "Perfect."). He also added "To Tubbo" outside the locket. When the package arrived, he looked at the collar and checked if it looked cheap, it looked just fine (Thank God it didn't look cheap because it wasn't, it really wasn't.)

Then he stopped and started thinking about the whole situation. Was he actually going to ship a heart locket to Tubbo (also one of his merch-hoodies and a Discord partner shirt too)?

Yes. 

("It'll be funny, I think")

Tubbo was confused, he didn't remember buying anything, so what was this small box? It almost looked as if it had some kind of expensive ring inside of it, but it came with a note.

  
"From Ranboo :) Please, call me before you open it. Or don't. Please do it tho." Why was he so submissive? (And how the hell did he know his address?)The brunette rolled his eyes and tried to suppress his smile, he probably looked really dumb.

"So is it for you?" Lani asked from the doorframe, somehow she looked like she already knew what it was. "Someone is asking your hand in marriage?" Without waiting for an answer, she left with a smirk on her face and you could hear her giggling from a distance.

Of course, Ranboo asked someone for his address, he asked Lani for it. 

Was it actually a ring? He doubted it, grabbing his phone, he called Ranboo.

One ring, two rings, three- "Hello?" Well, that was fast. "What is this?" He could almost hear Ranboo smiling through the phone, it made him smile too. "What do you mean?" What an idiot. "Don't try to act all innocent, I know you asked Lani." Ranboo sounded defeated now. "Did she tell you? Aw man I wanted it to be a surprise. Well, that sucks." Tubbo was taken aback by that, remembering what his sister said. "Wait, is it actually?" The smaller was feeling embarrassed now, what else could it be? Earrings? Of course, it was a ring, now he felt for ruining the surprise. Wait, no, why did he even buy him a ring? "Uh, yea? Did you like it?" Tubbo was way too confused now. "Wait, no, I mean, no as in no I haven't seen it yet."

"Then open it!" Tubbo left his phone on his bed, changing it to speaker and opened the little box.

What the fuck.

"What the fuck." Tubbo said and Ranboo started dying of laughter, between laughter he said: "It's awesome, isn't it?" 

What the fuck was this, it was a heart locket and he instantly knew what was going to be inside, he really didn't want to open it. (Turns out it wasn't a ring, his sister lied to him, he brushed it off).

"This is so... dumb." Ranboo stopped laughing. "Hey! If you don't like you can give it back." He wasn't actually mad. "No!" Tubbo opened it, of course, it was that heart locket. "Ha! I knew you'd like it." He felt embarrassed now, jeez, he inspected outside of the locket and found a small engraving that said: "For Tubbo."

"You literally can't give this to someone else, it has my name engraved." Tubbo's voice softened, his thumbs caressing the locket with carefulness. Ranboo didn't say anything back. "It looks expensive." He added, inspecting the inside more. "It wasn't that expensive." (It was.)

"Thank you." He wore the locket, it felt almost weightless. "No problem." 

"Chaaat, certain someone gave me a gift." He singsonged, the stream was still showing the starting soon screen. He moved his camera to a good angle, trying to focus the attention on the heart locket. Chat was full of questions.

"Hello!" He changed to full-screen, he rarely did this, but this time was special. "See anything new?" His smile widened and his voice sounded teasing, the chat exploded.

"Did you cut your hair?"  
"HELLO TUBBO"  
"HEART LOCKET"  
"IS THAT A HEART LOCKET?"  
"HEART LOCKET PogU HEART LOCKET PogU HEART LOCKET PogU HEART LOCKET PogU" 

Tubbo smiled, grabbing the heart locket with extreme delicacy, he was scared it would break. "Yes, it's the heart locket." He zoomed in closer and opened it, the chat was full of laughter, he joined too.

"Ranboo mailed me a heart locket, Twitch chat!" He closed it again, he didn't show the part where his name was engraved, he didn't feel like he had to. He saw Ranboo's spamming in the chat, his eyes looked brighter. "Ranboo!"

 **RanbooLive** : Ranboo, my beloved RanbooLove   
**RanbooLive** : Ranboo, my beloved RanbooLove   
**RanbooLive** : Ranboo, my beloved RanbooLove   
**RanbooLive** : Ranboo, my beloved RanbooLove   
**RanbooLive** : Ranboo, my beloved RanbooLove 

He laughed and looked at the emote, it was really cute. Chat repeated what ranboo wrote as soon as he sent it.

The discord sound of someone joining the voice chat made him smile, he was fast. "Tubbo!" He sounded excited (also he sounded like shit, he was outside).

"Ranboo!" He answers with the same excitement. "Where are you?" Ranboo would have gone to his setup if he could. "I'm outside Tubbo! But I wanted to talk to you." His cheeks hurt from smiling, he let out a shy laugh (he never did that). His smile faded a bit when he heard a voice in the background. "Oh, it seems like I have to go, Tubbo, have a good stream! Bye chat!" He sounded sorry. The sound of someone leaving the call surprised him.

"Twitch chat... He left us." He sounded sad, but he knew Ranboo was busy with a lot of meetings. Half of the chat was saying goodbye and the other one was spamming Sadge and "Ranboo is gone."

"I wanted to talk to him a bit more." He was streaming daily so he could probably join the taller's stream later, so he wasn't THAT sad, but still... "I really miss him." He held his heart locket and opened watching his stupid Minecraft skin and the engraving. He laughed (for some reason, he felt way better). 

Philza: Now you're just farming aww's OMEGALUL   
Philza: Now you're just farming aww's OMEGALUL   
Philza: Now you're just farming aww's OMEGALUL 

The streamer laughed out loud "Oh, shut up Philza Minecraft." He was right, but he wasn't going to admit it, anyway. It was his stream and he could do whatever he wanted to do. 

Oh, he searched through the users in the chat to check if Ranboo was actually gone.

He was.

"I have an idea, chat." A playful smile was painted on his face, he saw half of the chat worried and the other one dying of laughter. 

"I wanna give him something too!"

He's been trying to make a gift to Ranboo with the chat for almost half an hour, polls everywhere, everyone was disagreeing with everyone. He wanted to give him something better, but he couldn't quite put a finger on what he wanted to give him. He decided to do the last poll, they hadn't even started to have an idea in what the hell they should buy.

**What should we give to Ranboo?**  
A Heart Locket (please we've been arguing about this for an hour) 75%  
Something else DONT VOTE FOR THIS 24%  
Nothing. 1%

At the start, they really wanted to give him something different, to surprise him, but no one had an actual good idea. Either that or they wanted to give him something he already had, so feeling defeated, he agreed with his mods.

"Ok, we're going to give him a boring heart locket." He was being whiny and he knew it, but he really wanted to surprise Ranboo with something even more special. "Ok, what do we put inside of it?"

Chat had way too many different ideas, more polls came with the most popular ideas ("Ranboo my beloved DONT VOTE FOR THIS HES NOT A LEO" "TUBBO, MY BELOVED") He didn't really want to give him a "Tubbo, my beloved" locket, it just didn't feel right.

Then he remembered. "Guys! The Ranboo controls my overlay stream! Do any of you have that gif?"

"BEST FRIENDS"  
"BEST FRIENDS GIF YES"  
"I SAID LIKE AN HOUR AGO"  
"TWITTER"  
"IT'S ON TWITTER"

Right! He was going to love it, he just knew it. "Ok! Hear me out, DON'T trend anything, this has to be a surprise, so don't say anything about this until Ranboo knows, don't snitch! @'d me on Twitter with the gif, now, now!" He grabbed his phone and his mentions were flooded in an instant, every one of them full with that damned gif, he laughed remembering that stream.

"Ok, now, another poll. I'll make it! My mods are just manipulating the polls." He wrote the two options and waited without watching, he left to bring the little box and see if he could do it with the same person that did his.

  
**choose**  
"Accurate Height Difference" 98%  
Normal one :thumbs_up: 2%

He looked at the results of the poll, then looked and the camera.   
He stared deadly serious and said: "I hate you, guys."

(Twitter later made this a meme with the caption "I am not your friend.")

Luckily, the company had another affiliate in the UK, so he could make the almost exact same heart locket. They were going to have matching heart lockets, a fuzzy feeling filled his stomach (it felt weird, but not bad-weird though, it was good-weird). He looked at the box for a little bit. He really wanted to give him something more special.

Oh. Oh! 

He was a genius.

He called the number again. 

  
"Hello, uh, erm, do you guys sell rings too?"

  
The heart locket arrived, the ring too.

He gave one glance to the heart locket to check if it was fine, he stared at the little box that contained the ring.

Tubbo opened the box to check if they actually engraved what he asked for.

They did.   
He started laughing so hard his lungs hurt, his stomach hurt from laughing, yet he couldn't stop laughing. This was so dumb. He was so dumb.

It was funny though. He unlocked his phone to show his best friend what he bought.

  
**Toby**  
_TPMMY_  
_[Blurred image of the ring's engraving]_

  
Tommy send him a thirty seconds audio (25 seconds of his iconic laughter and 5 seconds of him saying " _You are so dumb, Toby_.")

Tubbo answered him (" _I am_ ").

  
He wanted it to arrive as fast as it could, he used the same address he used when he sent Ranboo his Youtooz, he almost chickened out. Almost.

  
Ranboo recognized the box, his heart fell. Anxiety filled his body, he felt so blue all of a sudden.

It was ok, it wasn't Tubbo's obligation to keep it. But he didn't though he was actually going to give it back. He felt so sad and it was stupid, he shouldn't feel sad. Tubbo had the right to give things back if he didn't like them. It was ok, there was no reason to be sad. He was being stupid now.

He remembered how happy he felt when he saw Tubbo wearing the locket on stream, he brushed it off. If he kept thinking about it, he would feel even more depressed, and he really didn't want to (not before the face cam stream, jeez). Suddenly, he noticed they were two boxes.

(Why two?)

He looked at the one that had a note, he opened the note... He laughed, Tubbo was so dumb.   
"From TUBBO call me before you open it. do it " 

Tubbo had scratched the please's and replaced Ranboo with his name. He didn't even bother to make another letter. 

He opened the box, waiting to find the locket he sent. But it wasn't the same, outside you could read "For Ranboo :)", it was engraved in Comic Sans. When he opened the locket, he found the "Best friends (Accurate Height)" design. He forgot about his sadness in a minute, somehow Tubbo always managed to make him laugh when he needed it most.

He didn't know when his fingers called him, it was almost automatic. "Ranboo!" Tubbo's voice sounded happy and giggly, it made him smile. "Thank you for the locket, Tubbo." His voice sounded deeper than usual, melodic even. The kind of voice that could make you relax only by hearing it. "Did you already see it?" He sounded pouty, Ranboo suppressed a giggle, he didn't want to anger him. "Yes, sorry." His voice was soft, he still hadn't processed everything, he stared at the locket for a few seconds. "It's ok, big man, no problem." Tubbo sounded more relaxed, his voice softened.

"Did you see the other one?" Tubbo's voice showed some kind of naughtiness, but he almost whispered it.

"Not yet." (His voice sounded fleecy, velvety even). Ranboo moved his gaze to the little box, he grabbed it and looked at it with a fuzzy glance, he was feeling all giddy and wobbly again.

"Open it on stream."

Ranboo snapped out of it. Right. The stream. The face-cam stream he promised. "Right! Yeah! I'll call you in a bit, bye Tubbo" The last thing he heard was Tubbo's pissed off voice saying "Wait-"

  
He needed to get ready for the stream. He pressed the start button.

"Hi, chat! Thank you guys for reaching the subgoal last stream!" The Lemon Demon song was about to finish, he checked again if everything was fine and grabbed the collar to admire it a bit more, they couldn't see his eyes anyway.

He turned his cam on while saying "there you go" and waved his hands covered by his gloves.

"Notice anything different chat?" He didn't even need to ask, the chat exploded with everyone shouting in all-caps. His poor mods were probably suffering, he felt bad for them. "Yes, right, but that's not the only thing new." He took hold of the smaller box, showing it to the camera. Everyone was freaking out, he remembered that only showed them the locket without the box.

"Tubbo sent this to me, chat." They knew, of course, they knew, some of them said that they helped with his gift which makes him a tad confused. "He sent the heart locket and this little box, I don't know what's inside." He wanted to open it so bad, he refrained himself. 

He looked at his second monitor, it had Discord open. He was alone in a voice chat, waiting for Tubbo to join him. Because of course, he was going to join.

"I'm waiting Tubbo." He stared at the camera, knowing he was watching. Tubbo sent smiley faces on the chat.

 **Tubbo** : Open it :)  
**Tubbo** : Open it :)  
**Tubbo** : Open it :)  
**Tubbo** : Open it :)  
**Tubbo** : Open it :)  
**Tubbo** : Open it :)

"Aren't you going to join the call?" Now that was weird, he would've joined by now. That little box was making him feel so intrigued, he was dying to know what was inside it. 

Tubbo: No :)

Now that was weirder, he felt kinda sad, he stopped their last call so fast expecting Tubbo to join him now. Chat noticed, they could read his body language so quickly that it was a bit creepy.

Tubbo: I'll join later, Boo

The nickname made his heart flutter, he was all cheerful again. He even let out some giggles. "Ok, Tubbs." He said centering his eyes in the little package once again.   
(He took a peek at his chat, they were "aww-ing" again.)

"Ok, I'm going to open it." He had no idea what could be inside that box, he started the stream so fast for that reason. He didn't want to make expectations or ruined the surprise for himself.

And he opened.

Well, that wasn't what he was expecting it to be. Why did Tubbo buy him a ring? Did it have a meaning or something? The top of the box was covering what was inside, the chat didn't know what it was.

Why did Tubbo ask him to open it on stream? Was it something actually important? Now he was feeling how the nervousness filled his entire body.

He was having, what the kids call, 'the heebie-jeebies'. (His own joke made him calmed down, he was more relaxed now.)

  
Oh.

It had... It had an engraving. His face was feeling a bit hot, the mask was being a nuisance now.

"You" was written in Comic Sans, he stopped caring about hiding from the stream. He took the ring and left the box on his desk, now chat was out of his mind 

(They went into full ape mode, as the kids said.)

(Now, he needed to stop with that bit even in his head.)

("No, it's funny.")

The engraving was inside the silver ring, it had a weird design but it was beautiful.

"You are"   
What? He wasn't actually ready to read the next word, he was feeling anxious and his palms were sweaty (once again, his costume wasn't helping at all). He was going to shut down, he wasn't made for this type of situation.

"You are a"   
He took a glance at his second monitor, Tubbo was online.

He read the last word. His breath hitched.

Bruh.

  
B r u h.

  
He looked at the camera, his body language was obvious because the chat already assumed what was written in it, or what could be in it. "Bruh."

The Discord sound of someone joining startled him. Tubbo joined laughing, he was cackling. He couldn't even breathe.

A notification popped up.

What?

Tommy joined the discord?

That damn sound again, Tommy joined the call laughing his ass off. 

  
Ranboo was sitting in that call. Extremely serious. With Tubbo's and Tommy's laughter in the background. His chat was confused and didn't understand a thing.

The tallest in the call took a deep breath, making the other members in the call laugh even harder (God, it sounded like they were choking on something).

Ranboo managed to make the camera focus the engraving, letting his viewers finally know what was written on the silver ring.

  
"You are a dick." (in Comic Sans) was engraved in the ring.

  
Tommy stopped laughing, the call was silent for a bit, then Tommy made one of his high-pitched breathless laughs and left.

Tubbo laughed at that, then stopped.

The silence was deafening.

"So..." The older spoke.

"Did you like your gift?"

Ranboo couldn't keep up with the serious facade and burst out laughing, almost crying of laughter. Tubbo joined him too.

The chat dissolved into laughter with them too.

"I don't wanna talk about how much that joke costed me." Tubbo added, making Ranboo's laugh even louder.  


God, their humor was so dumb.

  
When both of them calm down, Ranboo tried on the ring.

"Tubbo."   
"Yea, big man?"   
"...This ring only fits my pinky."   
"GOD DAMN IT."

Ranboo spent the rest of the stream wearing the ring, above his gloves of course ("No hand reveal for you, Twitch Chat"). 

When Tubbo left to keep editing his video ("Goodnight Tubbo! Talk to you later, say goodnight to Tubbo, chat."), Ranboo's grip on his heart locket hardened.

"I'm really glad Tubbo liked the locket, honestly. I thought he was only going to wear it once but he's been using it a lot recently." His voice softened, he was talking softly now. Chat was full with heart too, most of them have seen their relationship get stronger through their streams and this kind of thing made them proud somehow.

On twitter's trending page, you could see:

_**THEIR HEART LOCKETS** _  
_In the last RanbooLive stream, Streamer Tubbo bought him a "friendship" heart locket matching his and a ring. "Beetwt" (Ranboo's and Tubbo's community) are sharing their favorites clips about the couple comparing the first time they talked to this last stream._

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i really tried to make it romantic but YOU CANNOT TELL ME THEY WERENT IN CHARACTER  
> THEY WERE IN CHARACTER, I think
> 
> tubbo make it canon 
> 
> leave kudos, I'm mad, this is more platonic than their whole relationship


End file.
